Warren Beatty
Warren Beatty (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''Bonnie and Clyde (1967)'' [Clyde Barrow]: Machine-gunned, along with Faye Dunaway, by police in an ambush in the road. (Thanks to William and Oliver) *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller (1971)'' [John McCabe]: Freezes to death in a snowdrift after being wounded in a gunfight with Hugh Millais . (Thanks to Mac) *''The Parallax View (1974)'' [Joseph Frady]: Shot to death with a shotgun. (Thanks to Mac, Ian, Janet, and William) *[[Heaven Can Wait (1978)|''Heaven Can Wait (1978)'' ]][Joe Pendleton]: Hit by a truck while riding his bycicle after Buck Henry mistakely collect his soul before he was about to die; he is then returned to earth in the body of a millionare (also played by Beatty) though he still appears to the viewer as himself. He is killed again when he is shot to death by Charles Grodin though he is returned to earth again in another body of a football player (also played by Beatty). *''Reds (1981)'' [John Reed]: Dies of kidney failure (combined with tuberculosis), with Diane Keaton by his side. (Thanks to Mac) *''Bugsy (1991)'' [Benjamin 'Bugsy' Siegel]: Shot to death by hitmen while Warren is standing in front of a movie projection screen in his home. (Thanks to Mac, William, and Andy) *''Bulworth (1998)'' [Senator Jay Billington Bulworth]: Shot in the stomach with a sniper rifle by Paul Sorvino while Warren is standing in the street with Amiri Baraka. (It's open to interpretation whether he dies or not, although it is strongly implied that he does.) (Thanks to Mac, Steel, and Matt) TV Deaths * None Connections *Brother of Shirley MacLaine *Mr. Annette Bening Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:1937 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:History Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Barry Levinson Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:Liberals Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by septic shock Category:People who died in a Hitman film Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Films by Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Stars Category:Films by Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Death scenes by disease Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Musical Stars Category:Death scenes by amputation Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Drama Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by touch of death Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by sniper Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by gun Category:Dick Tracy Cast Members Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Mobster films Category:Gangster Films Category:Mobster film stars Category:Gangster film stars Category:Political film stars Category:Actors and actresses by political ideology Category:Politicians Category:Political Films Category:Films directed by Warren Beatty Category:Film directors Category:Crime film stars Category:Crime films Category:Suspense Stars Category:Bugsy cast members Category:Black Comedy Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:TriStar Stars